


Handcrafted Obscenity

by ketomax



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Gavin Reed, Car Sex, Chubby Gavin Reed, Feeding Kink, Groping, I'm Sorry, M/M, Name Calling, Praise Kink, Stuffing, Teasing, Top Hank Anderson, Trans Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketomax/pseuds/ketomax
Summary: Gavin thinks night shifts are boring. They are until they're interrupted by a certain Lieutenant and a delicious looking treat or three.





	Handcrafted Obscenity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ill_Ratte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/gifts).



He had no idea how he got himself in this situation but trying to think about it now wasn’t a possibility. Gavin’s brain was too busy processing the sight before him to even think, let alone act. The sweet smell of the powdered sugar pastry hit his nose first, before his eyes noticed the spiral of dark chocolate running through the centre and his mouth began to water. God, it was his favourite, how the fuck did the alcoholic bastard know-?

“You gonna take a bite then huh, or you gonna just let it go to waste?” the gruff voice brought him out of his stupor and Gavin felt a heat spread across his cheeks, the embarrassment real and rising. God it was fucking quiet in the DPD today, foot traffic was at an all-time minimum given it was late at night (the night shift always was the worst for the lonely people), but he didn’t want anyone to catch him in this situation. He shot a look up to Hank, meeting his eyes out of pure curiosity. Was this a dirty prank, was Connor going to jump out from under the other desk?

“Sent him home.” It was if Hank could read his fucking mind and waved the pastry almost insistently, moving it closer to his lips. “Now, open up. Don’t even think about running your mouth, I know what you want.” Gavin wasn’t sure what sucked more, the fact he was right, or the fact he knew about his secret.

He parted his lips just for a little bit, intending to protest but found Hank pressing the sweet treat against his open mouth and he felt powerless to stop him from doing so. The tang of the icing sugar made him swallow in anticipation and he tentatively took a bite, the bitterness of the chocolate and the buttery texture of the pastry made him all but whimper in delight.

“There’s a _good boy_ Gavin, good huh? It’s from the fancy French place down the road,” Hank murmured his voice low and laced with _potential_ ; the praise made Gavin’s body ache and it confused him. Hank saw the spark in his eyes at the light praise and hushed him by pushing the pastry a little more insistently. “I knew you’d like it. Explains where all that chub came from huh?” he lowered his gaze a little getting eye level with Gavin now, reading his expression closely.

His pupils widened as Hank teased him; okay sure he’d been doing night shift more and swung by the patisserie to pick up their day-old stock to get him through the night, and _maybe_ it showed a little around his waist, but there was no need for that and he averted his eyes as his cheeks flushed. It shamed him, and he finished his mouthful with the knowledge that Hank was watching him; the sensation causing him to bite his bottom lip in hesitation. _In anticipation._

God, watching Gavin bite his bottom lip like that _because of him_ gave Hank a stirring feeling, and my god did he want more of it. He looked at the light dusting of powdered sugar on his lip, a little of it sticking to the fainter scar and he growled softly, pressing the rest of it against Gavin’s mouth. “Finish it up, be a good boy. Gotta keep that figure up now ain’t ya…” What he didn’t expect was watching Gavin stare him down, eyes half lidded as he took another bite. His tongue darted out to lick the remaining sugar from his fingertips, rough and calloused with age, but Gavin didn’t care. “How can you still be hungry?” Hank used the now empty hand to gently prod Gavin’s fuller stomach, watching how his finger sank into the softness. His mind was filled with images of Gavin in the back of his Buick, baring that skin for him and letting his hands roam. Even scars would be a sight to behold on such glorious flesh.

Gavin squirmed as Hank prodded him and he shifted in that squeaking seat, cheeks almost about to burst into flame with the amount of embarrassment he was feeling. “S-shut up…”

“Oh, I wasn’t complaining… I’m happy to indulge and I can tell you’re happy to receive so let’s cut the crap and clock out early.” Hank sounded firm and Gavin had to control his moan and bit his lip hard instead, swallowing anxiously. He took Gavin by the wrist and scooped up the box of pastries dragging the younger man out the back to the parking lot, letting go of Gavin to shove his hand into his jacket to pull his keys out. Hank unlocked the car, kicking the passenger seat forward and tossed the box intoxicated the driver’s seat before grabbing Gavin’s jacket and pulling him in for a hungry kiss.

It was feverish, rough, with Gavin’s hands finding their way to Hank’s broad shoulders and gripping for dear life. He felt Hank pull back, teeth brushing against Gavin’s bottom lip before nipping it making him squeak softly in surprise. His pupils were blown wide, drunk on the arousal that filled his body from his head to his toes, and Gavin’s body gave way when Hank manoeuvred him into the back seat. The heat that was coming off him now was making him regret wearing his jacket and he shrugged his shoulders to shuck the damn thing off.

Hank soon joined him, shutting the door and moving to straddle Gavin’s waist keeping the man pinned on his jacket, who was now just in his shirt and jeans. In the low light of the car, Gavin’s soft, curvy form looked all the more sensual, a show just for him. “Want another one, Gavin? They’re all yours and I’d hate to see 'em go to waste... C'mon, ain’t nobody here to see you be the greedy pig you are but me...” Hank’s voice was low and firm and it made Gavin’s heart pound in his ears, the name calling only heightening his weird twisted understanding of arousal. He leaned over to grab another chocolate twist and braced a hand by Gavin’s head to hover above him, holding the treat against his lips breathing shallowly in his arousal.

Gavin couldn’t believe he was in the back of Hank’s car laid out on the back seat being teased with food and judging by the look in Hank’s eyes, sex later on. He opened his mouth, the tip of his tongue licking the soft powdered sugar before feeling Hank slide the pastry into his mouth slowly- the man was a fucking tease. He let out a low moan as he took a bite, the sensual nature of the whole sordid affair wasn’t lost on him and he felt Hank shift above him, sitting a little more upright than before. Gavin ate what was provided to him almost like a deity accepting offerings at an altar, and let out a surprised noise as Hank’s roughened hands slipped underneath his thin t-shirt to lightly squeeze his softening stomach.

“Fuck, Gavin, such a _good boy aren’t you_ , always hungry. I see the way you walk, those skin tight shirts on you, when you stretch and this,” Hank paused to grope the little soft bit of belly he was sporting, “shows just out of the bottom of that fabric... Drives me wild.” He shifted again so his knee was between Gavin’s thighs, Hank’s other leg was balancing him in the footwell of the car. “And I know you get off on stuffing your face, I can see it in your eyes... Can’t help yourself can ya?” As he finished the sentence he brushed his knee against Gavin’s crotch and watched him moan in response, Hank’s eyes drawn to Gavin’s throat watching him swallow. God, he was a delight.

His pulse was racing and now the tactile stimulation was giving him that electric pleasure he so desperately craved and Gavin found himself rocking against his knee slightly, feeling the denim send his arousal into overdrive. “C-Can’t…” Gavin began his voice cracking as he found the energy to speak, his mouth still tasting oh so sweet, “C-Can’t help myself… don’t stop H-Hank,” he felt his eyes flutter closed as Hank indulged him with the third pastry of the evening, eyes closed as he gave into that baser desire he kept curled up inside himself. Gavin rocked against Hank’s knee as he swallowed, his breath coming in short bursts now as he felt the other man’s hand stroking his fuller stomach.

“Ey, look at you Gavin, you full already?” Hank’s rough fingertips drew over his skin, teasing the line of soft hair going towards his crotch. His voice was barely above a whisper but to Gavin it was all he could hear.

He squirmed a little, moving his leg up to press his knee against Hank’s crotch feeling _exactly_ how aroused he was. “R-Rather be full of something else,” Gavin moaned breathily, his entire lower body throbbing with need. His stomach ached but in that blissfully good way, knowing it was all in the hands of another; Gavin preferred that in a way, to be controlled and managed by someone other than himself. Otherwise, he knew he would become a destructive force unto himself, he was sure of it. Gavin rocked that knee against Hank watching him faulter just a little before leaning forward capturing his lips, taking charge of the kiss putting Gavin in his place. The older man’s hand made quick work of Gavin’s jeans and yanked his boxers down to his ankles and off, feeling him wiggle to help them shift quicker and easier. The kiss broke apart a few times in the heated movement; Gavin moved to sit himself up a little bit giving Hank a little bit more room to move.

“God you’re fucking hot Gavin, shit…” he unzipped his jeans, pushing them down to his thighs and freeing his aching cock. Hank could see even in the low light how aroused Gavin was, his body trembling waiting for pleasure to overcome it. He shifted, hands moving Gavin’s legs up bumping his thighs against his stomach, before holding the position and using a hand to press the tip of his cock against Gavin. There was no denying it; this was the most aroused Gavin had been in a long time and he twitched a little, feeling Hank’s cock ease its way inside him slowly, almost torturously.

Gavin whined lowly, breath hitching as a hand moved to brace himself against the steamed-up window. He felt like a teenager all over again as Hank started to shallowly rock inside him, easing inch by inch into Gavin’s tight hole. His cock was begging for attention and Gavin palmed himself in time with Hank’s thrusts, the obscenity of the wet sounds adding to the lewdness of the entire affair.

“Nnh fuck Gavin, tight… you’re so fucking tight, so much to hold onto…” Hank moaned as his hands settled on Gavin’s soft hips, gripping them hard to pull him back onto his cock. He rocked harder into Gavin watching that usually bitter facial expression change into something much much sweeter; a look of shy but pure unbridled pleasure. His cheeks were flushed a deep pink, mouth parted and making such sweet delicious music for Hank’s ears and with a slight adjustment in position, he snapped his hips forward and buried himself entirely inside Gavin. He stilled for a minute, sweat forming as he stilled inside the man, his cock aching as Gavin’s body tightened around him. “Tell me what you want, Gavin…”

What Gavin wanted was Hank to move, and he groaned lowly pressing back trying to get Hank to budge. When it became clear Hank wasn’t going to move without verbal prompting Gavin whimpered softly and opened his mouth. “Nnh, fuck, Hank please, f-fuck me, don’t stop now I’m so fucking full…”

Hank’s hands groped his rear, feeling the soft flesh fill his broad hands and squeezed enjoying the sensation. Gavin was the perfect shape, he fit against him like a jigsaw piece and Hank arched a little lifting Gavin off the seat to fuck him hard and fast against the side of the car. Gavin’s hand struggled for grip as he moved with Hank’s now much faster pace, his body trembling as he drew closer to his climax, thoroughly overwhelmed.

And then almost as soon as Hank had begun to move again, Gavin gave up on gripping the car seat for balance and reached out gripping Hank, his entire body buckling under the weight and impact of his own orgasm. He cried out burying his face in the crook of Hank’s neck, gasping for breath as the waves rippled through his body sending him into a soft, trembling boneless state of euphoria. Hank wasn’t far behind, the tensing of Gavin’s body around his cock meant he only could manage a few more weak thrusts as his own climax hit him hard. He stilled inside Gavin, releasing into him his grip on his hips like a vice. God, he hoped he would leave bruises in the soft flesh, painting that soft skin with spatters of blues and soft purples. He half hoped Gavin would limp a little after this. Hank shuddered softly as he pulled out, checking Gavin’s face to make sure he was still alright.

“J-Jeez Hank… Fuck.” It was all Gavin could muster, his voice breathless as he leant against the side of the car, hot, sweaty, and thoroughly fucked. “T-that was fucking good.”

Hank merely grinned and wiped his forehead on his sleeve, he was going to ache tomorrow from the strange positioning he was in. “F-fuck… oh, yeah that was good… nnh.” He wasn’t much good at post-sex chat and swallowed, offering a hand out to help unfold Gavin from the hunched position he was in. “Christ those windows are steamy… like a fucking romance film.”

That caused Gavin to unceremoniously snort and he punched Hank lightly in the arm, “Coming soon to a cinema near you.”

Hank looked at him, raised an eyebrow and spoke with a slight smile in his voice, “I should fucking hope not, Gavin.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is... it's just.... well
> 
> this is what it is. i still love u all


End file.
